


The 3 Supernatural Kingdoms

by JustChillinInside



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustChillinInside/pseuds/JustChillinInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your born, you have two tattoos. One on your forearm and the other on your hand. You are not the only person with these certain tattoos. You mate, or in some rare cases mates, have the same tattoo along with color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 3 Supernatural Kingdoms

**Okay, hey guys. This is just a quick insight on the characters.**

**Name:** Age, Hair Color, Eye Color, Mate, Siblings

 **Bella:** (18); 38, Black hair, Gray eyes, Don, Jacob & Tobias

 **Don O'Hare:** (18); 38, Sliver hair, Black eyes, Bella, Jay & Tom

 **Jacob:** (18); 38, Black hair, Sliver eyes, Jay, Bella & Tobias

 **Jay O'Hare:** (18); 38, Sliver hair, Gold eyes, Jacob, Don & Tom

 **Tobias:** (18); 38, Black hair, Purple eyes, Tom, Bella & Jacob

Tom O'Hare: (18); 38, Sliver hair, Sunset eyes (Pink, yellow, red-orange), Tobias, Don & Jay

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Name: Age, Sibling(s), Parents, Hair, Mate(s)

Sam O'Hare: 16-19, CAS & Alex, Bella & Don, Gray with Black streaks, Noelle W.

Cas O'Hare: 16-19, Sam & Alex, Bella & Don, Sliver, Ryan W. & Kevin L.

Alex O'Hare: 16-19, Sam & Cas, Bella & Don, Black with Sliver and gray streaks, Nick L. & Ben F.

Bobby: 16-19, Matt, Jacob & Jay, Black, Alex F.

Matt: 16-19, Bobby, Jacob & Jay, Gray, Ric W.

Christopher: 16-19, None, Tobias & Tom, Sliver with black streaks, Alec L.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Name: Age, Sibling(s), Color of tattoos, Mate(s)

Alec Light: 17-19, Kevin & Nick, Pink, Christopher

Alex Foster: 17-19, Ben, Gold, Bobby

Ben Foster: 17-19, Alex, Green, Alex O. & Nick L.

Kevin Light: 17-19, Alec & Nick, Maroon, CAS O. & Ryan W.

Nick Light: 17-19, Alec & Kevin, green, Alex O. & Ben F.

Noelle Wright: 17-19, Ryan & Ric, Sliver, Sam O.

Ryan Wright: 17-19, Noelle & Ric, maroon, CAS O. & Kevin L.

Ric Wright: 17-19, Noelle & Ryan, Red-orange, Matt

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okie Doie, there are all the people for this story. Also, please like, and comments. Why? ‘cause I'm the one who griped you tight and rise you from hell.


End file.
